


Hot swexy Madara x Kaoru

by leosmulletisugly



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosmulletisugly/pseuds/leosmulletisugly
Summary: AAAAAAAA WHERE IS HE





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paulbagz discord server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Paulbagz+discord+server).



Madara waddled into the halls of yumenosaki, dress up in casual attire. Which to him would be a big cow boy hat, Iconic big texan western boots that were 3 inches tall,  and a High Noon Long Sleeve Western Snap Shirt.  
  
He was a solo unit because people thought that a  cowboy unit was dumb. But Madara still formed his unit, TEXANS THOTTIES.  
  
He didnt know what thotties meant but he knew it was some kind of american slang. Maybe the word thotties was what drove peopld away from his unit. But he wasnt going to change his unit, he loved his unit. It was his life, It was all he had.  
  
He was so lost in thought that he waddled into the track course and almost got knocked over by a dash dashing mitsuru.  
  
He was shooken after almost  falling. From behind he could feel a weak ass pair of hetero arms trying to support his weight. After he gained his balance Madara waddled around and saw the hetero kaoru. Madara was also a het but he faked it.  
  
"YEEEHAW HOWDY"  
Madara screeched.  
  
Kaoru greeted him back,  he was a fale het because he was v gay for kaoru. He thought his mullet was swexy and wanted to lick his mullet.  
  
All he wanted to do was lick kaoru's mullet. Everytime karou would talk about the grills all he would do is stare at his mullet and think about gibing it the good licc.  
  
Kaoru was blabbing on about grills so Madara just nodded and stared at the mullet with his unblinking animu eyes.  
  
Suddenly he noticed the mullet grew a mouth, he blinked and rubbed his eyes. The mullet opened its mouth and made a weird vaccum noise before voring Madara whole.  
  
The couldn't lick the mullet but at least he was one with the mullet.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
